


Keep You in Love With Me

by bakerst_sherlolly



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: F/M, Post TFP, post-s4
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-02
Updated: 2017-10-02
Packaged: 2019-01-07 22:15:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 251
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12241662
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bakerst_sherlolly/pseuds/bakerst_sherlolly
Summary: Fall feelings





	Keep You in Love With Me

**Author's Note:**

> A short piece inspired by the arrival of fall and “Dark Side of the Gym” by The National. It was the soundtrack to this piece, so give it a listen while you read. 
> 
> Don’t own any characters.

The brisk autumn air surrounds them as they walk hand in hand through the park. The sun casts a golden light turning the trees into beautiful jewels full of warm tones of deep yellow and orange. Molly has a coffee in her right hand, the steam from the cup wafting around her face in wisps. Her hair, a deep shade of cinnamon complementing the shrubbery around them, is gently waving to the rhythm of her footsteps. Whenever they walk into the light, her hair sparkles and shines, brightening his surroundings just so. He’s mesmerized by the petite woman next to him. Does she even realize the effect she has on him? Her hand in his is not enough contact so he disentangles their fingers; she looks up at him with a question on her face. He takes the opportunity to tip her chin and with a small smile take her lips between his. She chuckles. He swallows her breath. His hands envelop her face and when the kiss is over they caress her neck until his right arm pulls her into his chest so he can inhale her scent. He can feel her smiling against his shirt and warmth fills his entire being. It dawns upon him that he almost lost his chance of ever experiencing this feeling so he gives her shoulders a squeeze. A reassurance that he loves her and will always be there. Her left arm around his waist squeezes right back; she knows, she loves him too


End file.
